Groc Out
Voice: What An Animal! Groc Out Starring Stephen Squirrelsky, Flaky, Flippy, Giggles and Aleshia. (the episode begins) (They're at the Squirrel Market) (doing their tasks) (With their job) (that they're doing) (Stephen is wearing his apron) (Flaky is wearing her apron) (Flippy is wearing his apron) (Giggles is wearing her apron) (Aleshia is wearing her apron) Stephen Squirrelsky: First time to make this Market tiddy up. Flaky: Yes. Correct. Flippy: Better not mess up. Giggles: We'd better everything clean. Aleshia: As Princess, Don't want my dress dirty, All: We promise. Jetsons - Pneumatic Tube (1963)Jetsons - Pneumatic Tube (1963) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhxsD5uA7vs (Later Stephen at the water cooler) Mr. Brown: Stephen! What are you doing? Stephen Squirrelsky: Goofing off, Boss. Mr. Brown: Come to my office. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes, Boss. Mr. Brown: There you are, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: You call? Mr. Brown: Stephen, what are you and your friends doing? Stephen Squirrelsky: Doing fine. Mr. Brown: That's strike 1 for goofing off. (gives Stephen his first strike) (Later) Mr. Brown's Voice: Better beware. You'll have more strikes. (Flippy seperates the veggies) (into each a box) (Flaky does it fast) Flippy: Gees. Why do you do that fast? Flaky: Cause, I'm good at this job. Flippy: You're just like a speeding train engine. Not to mention Thomas the Tank Engine and his Friends, Puffa and the Goods Engine, and Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends. (Flaky went past Flippy fast which he spins) Flippy: Slow down. You could have accidents, you know. (Flippy fell and knocked over the box of tomatoes) Flippy: Ouch! That hurt. (Aleshia's cape is seen) (SPLAT!) (Aleshia looks back and gasps) Aleshia: Oops. My cape is spilled. Don't worry. I'll fix it as soon as possible. And watch what you're doing, Flaky. (Stephen facepalm) Flaky: Oops. Sorry. (Giggles mops the floor) (with a mop) (Then slips on the wet floor) Giggles: Whoops! (She fells over and knocks over the box of potatoes) Giggles: Ooh! (A potato hits Stephen's face) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! Flippy: Oops. (Aleshia's bow is shown) (until it gets knocked off) (Aleshia gasps) Aleshia: Uh-oh. My bow's missing. (Picks it up on the floor) Aleshia: There we go. (She looks at them firmly) Aleshia: Watch it, will you? (We grinned) Aleshia: That does it, I quit. (walks away angrily) Stephen Squirrelsky: But... Aleshia: I'll come back next time as long as you're careful, that is. (Stephen sighed) Giggles: Well, if we're not careful, we might get more strikes. (Later) (sometime) (Giggles was moping on roller skates) (while skating along) Jetsons - Pneumatic Tube (1963)Jetsons - Pneumatic Tube (1963) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhxsD5uA7vs Mr. Brown: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another bit of trouble I see? (Giggles hums while mopping) (to clean the floor) Mr. Brown: Aha! I see that she is wearing rolling skates. (Giggles still hums) Mr. Brown: Giggles! What the heck are you doing? Giggles: Skating while moping, Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown: Well, how about you come to my office? I want to have a word with you. Giggles: Yes. Right away. Mr. Brown: There you are, Giggles. How come you wearing roller skates? Giggles: I uh... Mr. Brown: It'd be best if you skate outside. Besides, you can't wear roller skates. You can easily slip and fall over. Giggles: Sorry. Mr. Brown: That's strike 1 for you. Giggles: Yipes. Got my first strike. I can't have another strike and other strikes. (Later) (sometime) (Stephen seperates each bananas) (and puts them in the right baskets) (Flippy climbs a ladder) (to the top) (Trying to reach something) (that he's spotted) (Flaky went past the ladder fast) (trying not to knock it over) (It wabbles) (suddenly) Flippy: Whoa! Whoa! (slips over) (THUD) Flippy: Ow. (Giggles gasps) Flippy: Alright, That's it. I quit. I'm leaving. Giggles: But, Flippy, wait. It's Flaky. If she can't look she is going, she'll hurt herself. (He just left) Giggles: I hope you'll come back as long as we're careful. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not another one. Flaky, Why do you go so fast? Flaky: I speed up like Gordon, Mallard, Spencer, Flying Scotsman, Sonic, other engines and heroes, because I'm a fast runner. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, Me and Giggles got 1 strike and you might too when you go so fast. Mr. Brown: Well, I don't mind it. Giggles: Yeah. Besides, as long as we're careful, we'll always continue to film spoof travel since me, Giggles, Flaky, Flippy, Stephen, and the others can go on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack McDaniel has done. (Stephen sighs, Later) (sometime) (Flaky keeps doing her job fast when Stephen and Giggles looked at each other) (and thought) Narrator: The Next Day... (Stephen seperates the bananas) (and puts them in the right order) (Giggles still mops) (carefully) (Flaky went past her fast and she jumps) (and gasps in fear when she got nearly hurt) (Slips) (over) Giggles: Okay. I'm leaving. (finishes her work and walks away) Stephen Squirrelsky: Giggles... Dang it. (sighs sadly with Giggles away) Giggles: Me, Flippy, and Aleshia will come back and promise to be careful. Stephen Squirrelsky: Flaky... (She went past him fast) Will you... (She past him fast again) Listen... (spins round lots of times) (The bananas fell down) (with a splat) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. (birds tweet around his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's does it, You don't wanna understand, I quit. Flaky: But, Stephen, please. I can explain. I'm sorry, so please forgive me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who cares? You're faster at this job, But me, Flippy, Giggles and Ellie are not. (Leaves) Flaky: Okay. I hope you can come back as long as we're careful. Mr. Brown: Well, Looks like you're the only one here that do the job fast. Flaky: Yippee! Do I get a reward for doing so, Mr. Brown? Mr. Brown: Soon. Flaky: Okay. Thanks, Mr. Brown. You're the best. It's a pity the four left and that I'm only left here. Fuck you mr duck manFuck you mr duck man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-gu0PLHhAE Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't take it anymore, Flaky's the fast grocer worker in the Squirrel Market. I'm groc out. There's one place that I should sleep for the week. (knocks on the door) (Lillian and Stephenie opens it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Lillian, Stephenie, My two favorite twin bunnies. I was having a job at the Market, But I quit. Thought I drop by, Catch up on things, Maybe stay a few years. Lillian: Or for a few days, that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Whatever. I have to. Your squirrel friend has a problem. It seemed that Flaky is the fastest worker at Squirrelsville's Market and I've couldn't take it with her speedness and I quit that job. Stephenie: Very well. Come on in. (He enters) (and looks around) Stephen Squirrelsky: Who decorated this place? Twilight Sparkle? Lillian: Well, actually, she is with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Look, I won't be here long. The only thing that you two fluffytails putting up, Is that I need a place to stay until she learned her lesson. If she can. Stephenie: Listen, Stephen. If we wish to go on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has done, you've got to ask Flaky to slow down and tell her to listen and do as you say. Lillian: We'll do this test for you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, I don't wanna do this long test. Stephenie: This test won't take long. I'm sure you'll try it out. And I'm sure it'll be much easier for you to understand. Stephen Squirrelsky: Fine. Narrator: A Few Moments Later... Lillian: 13: What year did Walt Disney died? Stephen Squirrelsky: 1980? Stephenie: Wrong. 1966. During the making of the Jungle Book. Lillian: 14: Who's the main character in Zootopia? Stephen Squirrelsky: Nick Wilde? Stephenie: Mmm... Maybe. Well, it's Judy Hopps. Narrator: Two Hours Later... Lillian: 24: Who's the star that plays Dr. Brown in Back to the Future, Uncle Martin in My Favorite Martian and the voice of Rasputin in Anastasia? Stephen Squirrelsky: Jim Varney? Stephenie: No, no, no, Christopher Lloyd. Lillian: Last one. 25: What was the first Illumination film? Stephen Squirrelsky: Minions? Stephenie: Oops. Yep. They're in Despicable Me 1, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. (Twins yawn) Lillian: Oh, Stephen, Look at the time. Stephenie: It's time for bed. Lillian: If you're not tired, You can watch our favorite show. Alvin and the Chipmunks. Stephenie: Yep, for they have a crush on the Chipettes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Love stuff every time. For a second thought, I'll just hit the sack myself. (goes to bed) Stephen Squirrelsky: Fine by you? (the twin bunnies go into bed) Twins: Nighty night. (they go to sleep) (But the buck bed wabbles) (suddenly) (Twins gasps) Twins: What's that noise? (They quivered) (and looked down) Twins: Huh? (see Stephen) (Who was exercising his legs) (and being fit) (Stephen looks at the Twins) (who are puzzled) Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't work in this lack of privacy. Sleep in the bathroom til I'm done. Twins: Okay. Narrator: The Next Morning... (Flaky still doing her job) (as fast as possible) (Flaky goes to get some water) Flaky: Gosh. I just can't do this alone. (feels upset) (looks back) Flaky: Yes? Orbity: Hey, Flaky. What's up? Is something wrong? Flaky: It's just that I have this job with Stephen, Flippy, Giggles and Aleshia, But they quit and left and I'm doing this alone. Orbity: Oh, come on. You really need some help, and if you want to movie spoof travel on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), you should always slow down. (He leaves) Orbity's Voice: Understand? Flaky: I hope Flippy, Aleshia, Stephen, and Giggles will come back and accept my apology. Nibbles: Hello. Flaky: Huh? What do you want? Nibbles: Hi. I'm Nibbles. And what's your name? Flaky: Flaky. Nibbles: Is something the matter? Flaky: Just doing the job alone. Nibbles: Well, it looks like you'll need Flippy, Aleshia, Giggles, and Stephen back if you guys and the others like to film spoof on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs that he did like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that he's done. Flaky: Perhaps. Nibbles: Yeah. As long as you work hard, I'm sure you and your friends will film spoof travel on Jack McDaniel's other film spoofs. (He leaves) (and is gone) (Flaky sighs) Flaky: I sure hope me, Stephen, Aleshia, Flippy, Giggles, and the others will film spoof travel on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoof travels. Mr. Brown: Flaky. Flaky: Yes, Mr. Brown? Mr. Brown: Since you're the fastest worker here, There's something I need to give you. Flaky: Yes, what is it? (an A+ is seen) (She gasps) Flaky: Thank you, Mr. Brown. You're the best. (Later with Stephen) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-gu0PLHhAE (who's watching TV) Narrator: What rescued the preservation movement whether the people do like it or not... Is Thomas the Tank Engine. The Reverend Awdry's Famous Character is mentioned and by Britt Al Croft. It's wonderful popularity with children, who have never seen a steam engine is the wonder of the 1980's. (CENTURY OF TRAINS is playing with Thomas steaming along the Mid Hants Railway, hauling an Intercity coach, a green coach, and six Intercity coaches) (Stephen changed the channel) (Puffa steams along the bridge, hauling a coach and a caboose) (Changes the channel again) Announcer: We come live when we see Flaky the #1 grocer worker at the Squirrel Market, That she's the fastest worker ever. (the TV plays on) (Flippy, Giggles and Aleshia watched the news too at their houses) (and were confused) (Stephen screamed in frustration) (and turned the TV off) (Twins looked at him) Lillian: Uh-oh. You broke our TV. Now we'll have to fix it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Sorry. TV plays too much in our lives. Right? Stephenie: Well, that is why we watch our favorite films and play games, so therefore, we don't break TVs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Mistakes happen anyway. Lillian: Yeah. Next time, be careful. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look I didn't mean it personally to bunny girls like you. Stephenie: Yeah. We all make mistakes. Stephen Squirrelsky: These bacon needs some seasoning. Anything else? Lillian: When it gets toasted up. Stephenie: That does it Stephen, You've miss treat us yesterday and turn our home upside down. (Stephen looks at the mess) Stephen Squirrelsky: I... Twin Bunnies: Get out of our house until you can learn to fix it properly! (They point) Twin Bunnies: When we fix our house, you will apologize and we'll forgive you. (Stephen leaves) (and promises that once The Twin Bunnies fix their house, he will apologize and allow the bunnies to forgive him) Lillian: Well, That was hopping good. Stephenie: Yep. Let's hope that we'll accept his apology when he says that he is sorry and that we will film spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs that he did like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that he's done since we'll hopefully like them. (Later back the Market) (with Flaky) (Flaky sighs) (sadly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Flaky. Flaky: Stephen, it's you. At last. Flippy: Flaky? Flaky: Oh, Flippy, you're here. Giggles: I'm back. Flaky: Oh, hi, Giggles. Aleshia: Flaky. Flaky: Hi Aleshia. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! You're a queen? Aleshia: That's right. I'm a queen, who just cleaned my cape. Flaky: There's jewels on it. Aleshia: Thanks. I cleaned my other cape and got myself other clothes. Flaky: Well, I'm sorry. Flippy: For being so fast and knocking us over? (She nods) Giggles: Well, good, apology accepted. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're sorry too. Flaky: Apology accepted for all of you as well. That means we can all work together again and can even film spoof travel on The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), that are made by TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle. (We all do our jobs again) (and succeed and plan to meet up with the others and join them so that we can all go on The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), that are other spoofs made by TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle) Mr. Brown: Well, They're back and doing their jobs again. Gosh, That's strike 1 for me then. (shrugs) (Scene ends) (and closes) The End. (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes